


i hold your heart in my armpit

by Hjeolr



Series: there are feelings you haven't felt yet [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Law's very weird day, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjeolr/pseuds/Hjeolr
Summary: Law really wishes he hadn't woken up that day, if only to spare himself a headache.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: there are feelings you haven't felt yet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592845
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	i hold your heart in my armpit

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts from a while back. I quickly read it again and corrected any flagrant mistakes, though there might are still left as English isn't my native language.  
> This small one shot is part of my serie there are feelings you haven't felt yet, but can be read as a stand-alone as it is not relevant to the storyline. It's just a bit of crack to be honest.

Today was a weird day for Law. As soon as he woke up, he felt something odd tug at the back of his mind. He couldn't explain it, really. 

  
When he got out of the boys' cabin, he witnessed a (really) out of place interaction. On the deck were Sanji and Zoro, sounding like they were arguing again. Only, it wasn't as heated as usual. More like.. A fond bickering.

  
-Oi moss head !

  
-What do you want ? 

  
-You drunk ass gulped down three bottles of the expensive wine I keep for my melorines ! Did you really think I wouldn't notice ?

  
They kept screaming insults at each other after that. Only there was a fond smile curling Sanji's lips up, and Law was sure he saw something in Zoro's eyes. Something that didn't belong in such a rough face. 

  
Law didn't think much of it, until they got closer in their fight, closer than what was appropriate for a petty fight. Their noses almost touched before they stepped away. Their fight had also not lasted as longer as usual. 

  
Zoro had been about to leave when Sanji's hand reached out to grab the swordsman, as the cook nervously smoked on his cigarette. 

  
-Before you go, be useful for once and help me hold this.

  
Zoro didn't pay much attention to it, and presented his hand palm up for whatever the cook wanted him to hold. When a hand hesitantly made his way to his and fingers linked with the swordsman's, Law was sure Zoro's eyes had been about to bulge out. However, he also noticed how the rough hand tightened around Sanji's before the green-haired man spoke up.

  
-That's your hand.

His voice was rougher than usual, but other than that he had looked as unbothered as ever. 

  
-Yeah, Sanji had breathed out. 

  
They had said nothing, simply holding onto each other as if their life depended on it.

  
And they had left the deck hand in hand under Law's unbelieving eyes. 

By lunch, Law had already forgotten about what he had witnessed in the morning. It wasn't his business anyways. However, weird behaviours from the Straw Hats seemed bound to happen that day. 

  
This time, Luffy was the cause of Law's demise. It wasn't that new, Luffy did weird shit everyday. But never that weird. 

  
Luffy was holding an apple. He rarely ate vegetable or fruits, having to be forced to do so. So, the sight was strange in itself. What was stranger however, was where the apple were held. 

  
The bright red fruit was held tighthly in Luffy's armpit, which made him look like an idiot even more. He stayed like that for about a hour, always paying extra attention to the fruit and never letting it fall off.

  
Then, he did something downright disturbing. He stared at Law right in the eyes as he took the apple out. He then opened his mouth wide and took a huge bite, maintening eye contact the whole while. 

  
He looked like he was expecting something from the surgeon. Obviously, he didn't see what he wanted on Law's disgusted face. He threw the apple in the sea, a pout on his lips as he went to whine in Robin's lap about something. Law had stared at the place Luffy had been seconds before for a good five minutes. Something was really wrong with this day.

  
Later, Law found Robin's book open on the little table near the girls' long chairs. He tutted. It made the table look messy and he didn't like it. Law went to close it and place it more neatly next to the woman's sunglasses.

  
His eyes caught on a phrase on the page the book was open at. 

  
« _If you hold an apple in your armpit until it is warm and then eat it, your sweetheart will love you._ » 

  
Law quickly closed it. He didn't want to think about the implications of that sentence and Luffy's odd behavior from earlier.

  
Definitely a weird day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Don't take it too seriously, although the saying is real.  
> I don't know when I'll publish again in this serie, as I seem to be at a period where all inspiration left me.   
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
